And Then There's Julia Maigner
by Kitty and Cupcake
Summary: There was that one antisocial girl. And then there was that one social guy who wanted to be her friend. So they have a deal: "You'll experience what it's like to be my friend for a week." College AU, Armin/OC, other unknown implied ships. Highly rated T for paranoia and intense cursing. This is for you, Julianne Hertford!


**So, first SnK fanfic, huh?**

**This is for our friend, Julianne Hertford. She has a crush on older-Armin(he actually really is attractive older and stuff) and be sure to check out her stuff.**

**Julia Maigner is her SnK OC and we kind of wanted to do something nice for her, because she's nice to everyone in our class back in eighth grade.**

**...Ahem.**

**So Kitty made this Julia a somewhat typical Tumblr person, except antisocial and depressive and horribly racist and stuff. I also gave her a bit of a sprinkle of Kitty's personality, because Kitty is a Potterhead and a Scott Pilgrim fan.**

**(Her brother says it's "Twilight for boys". That's a bit insulting, because 1. SP is awesome, and 2. Forget Twilight. Because fuck Twilight. He should have said...I dunno, it's...shit, what fandom do girls have that boys don't share that isn't Twilight? Screw it, LET'S COMMENCE THE FUCKING ROCK!)**

**I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

My name is Julia Maigner.

I'm 19 years old, currently living in a college dorm with my childhood friend, Alice Charday. We get moderate visits from her sister, Marie, and, recently, I've been diagnosed with depression.

I work part-time in a coffee shop not too far from the campus. And I have fucking social anxiety, which _fucking ultimately sucks _because I work in a hipster cafe.

I'm a depressive, sociopathic shut-in that _hates_ the outside world and spends my free time scrolling through Tumblr and drinking red bull.

Don't ask me about the box of granola bars under my bed, or the black-and-white photo of me that Alice shows you, or the jar of unknown magenta-colored water you find when you open the second drawer of my bedside table. Because I, no joke, will not hesitate to punch you in your nose and throat and kick your genitals.

You can't borrow my books, or touch my stuff. Your mere normality might be contagious. You can't touch my Harry Potter books, or all my volumes of Scott Pilgrim, or borrow my laptop. You can't lay a finger on any of my manga, or read my fanfiction if you're right next to me, because, again, I will not hesitate to hurt you and the people you care about. I will not tolerate even so much as _breathe_ on my _precious _ possessions without my consent because I will resent you and your existence.

So, my life and my likes with a hint of threats.

I don't understand what the protocol is here. Do I:

A. Snap and say "Well, that's my life!" Or:

B. Tell you what I'm doing right now.

The two girls over there behind the camera are making frantic hand signals. What are their names? Cat? Cookie? …Yeah, that sounds right, Cat and Cookie, or Kitten and Cake or something.

What's that? 'Keep going, don't blow our cover'? What?

How do I blow your cover? There's, like, twenty people in here!

**(A/N: Dammit, Julia! Just shut up and keep going!)**

Yeah, that's what you said when you forced me to drink all that Mountain Dew back in high school. Remember, one of you got dumped and forced me through that torture?

**(A/N:…)**

…

**(A/N:…What do you mean, 'Back in high school? Cupcake and I are just **_**starting **_**high school, dammit, you're talking about Cupcake's siblings. Have you been drinking too much Red Bull? You guys agreed to never speak of that again. What happened in Cupcake's basement, stays in Cupcake's basement. And also, how could you forget our names like that?!)**

Whatevs, man. I didn't choose to be in this rabbit box with two fourteen-year-olds yelling at me.

* * *

_WELL._

I am…forcibly…going with option B.

So, today is Saturday afternoon, and on Saturday afternoon, I'm at work.

Work. Yeah.

**(A/N: Yeah, force that enthusiasm, Julia.)**

Seriously, I don't even know why I'm still working this job even when I know I have slight social anxiety. As a matter of a fucking fact, I don't even _remember_ how I got this job.

It's when I finish tying my hair and I turn around that I notice Eren Jaeger.

"Eren!" I say loudly.

He nearly jumps, clutching his chest like I gave him a heart attack. "Where's my sister?!"

I point behind him and he turns, and there was Mikasa Ackerman, his adopted sister. She was wearing her white trench coat over her uniform, ready to leave. She then sees Eren and mouths a quick 'Sorry' then makes a beeline for the door.

Eren groans, frustrated. "I needed her psychiatrist advice…" he mutters, then turns back to me.

"So, what can I fucking get you?" I say.

He notices that my glare is more suspicious than the one I give everybody.

"Can we please not talk about this?"

"How the hell do we not?!" I yelled. No one seemed to be bothered, because they knew me as 'Julia, the Hot-Head Barista'. "I gave you a _fucking_ specific set of instructions not to fucking do that! I can't believe you asked Annie out at Alice's party-I don't even know what shit you fed her to make her say fuck yes-It takes fucking balls to defy me, Jaeger, but that has to be whipped, and guess what, I'll be the one who fucking beats it out of you!"

He stared at me, open-mouthed. "How do you use that same mouth to eat?"

"Never fucking mind how I'm doing it!" I yell, and again, no one pays attention. "What the fuck do you have to say for yourself?"

He hands me a bill. "Can I get an espresso?"

I stab the buttons on the register. "You know what, once in a while try to look in a mirror before ruining some poor girl's life after you leave another girl in ruins because '_Oh, won't you look at that, Eren Jaeger's such a heartbreaker!" _and it always 'doesn't work out with this girl' and she isn't 'the one'. Oh, hey, maybe you don't even have one because at this rate, you don't deserve that kind of luxury."

I make his espresso a little faster than how others do it, because I hate making coffee for people and yet I still have this job.

I come back, holding his coffee. "Here you go, fucking Jaeger."

"Look, we're not going out."

"Sure."

"Just friends." He says, reaching for his coffee.

I pull the coffee out of his reach. "You'd better be."

"We are! Really!" he said, holding his hands up defensively.

"Alright-But I'm watching you, Jaeger, and if I find out you're still trying to win girls over just to crush their feelings forever, I'm going to pull your entrails out of your nostrils, and I will _personally_ set you on fire and drag you down to hell with me and use your burnt corpse to beat the shit out of the devil. You get the picture?"

I handed him his coffee. He nodded. "Crystal."

He quickly left.

A girl with short red hair and a beanie walked up to me. "Did you just threaten Jaeger?"

That's Alice Charday, my roommate. She wears thick black-framed glasses and zip-up ankle boots. Fucking Hipster. She pins her artwork and poetry and photography on her side of the wall. It's messy and artistic and motherfucking bothersome.

Then again, Alice is messy and artistic and motherfucking bothersome.

"Yeah. I did. He comes in here demanding where his sister is like I kidnapped her." I said. "I thought you didn't like coming in when it's my shift."

"I do. I'm just in dire need of an iced coffee. Also, Marie's coming. I'm fetching her after I get this."

"Oh?"

Okay, explain, explain. Alice doesn't like coming in when it's my shift because it reminds her that I have a job and she doesn't. Pretty stupid, I know. Riding her car reminds me that I don't have a car and she does, but I don't give a fuck about it.

I hate having to get up from bed on weekends. The only thing that gets me out of our room is my job-no, really. every Saturday I just wake up and Tumblr for the next 13 hours with the occasional chocolate chip granola bars from the box under my bed that no one can know about.

(NO ONE CAN KNOW)

But lo and behold my job!

My shift always ends at five pm. Plus the thirty-minute long walk back to my dorm. Thirty-five if I stop for ice cream.

When I arrived, the door was locked. So Alice wasn't home yet.

I dug in my coat pocket for my key, then I entered.

Our room is roomy, mainly because we have a double bunk bed. We have one desk that we share, with a small lamp, a sofa bed, and a one bedside table. Alice keeps a trunk on the edge of the bed, and I keep my stuff under my bed.

We sort of have our own system, which is why we decided to live together. It's preferable. Easy.

I put my key in the bowl on the desk and locked the door.

I occupied the lower bunk, mainly because when Marie turns the lights on, Alice is the first to wake up.

My shoulders ached, the same way it always did after a tiring task or work for the past year.

I kicked my shoes off and quickly turned my laptop on. Tumblr until 2 am time.

As I scrolled through several fanart and posts that hit me in the feels or blew up my ovaries, I heard an abrupt knock at the door.

I lean back, my head hitting the wall. I groaned inwardly.

I lazily slid the laptop off my lap and walked to the door, my shoulder slumped from the numb ache.

"Who is it?" I drawled, opening the door.

There was a tall, blond guy standing near the door. He looked a bit familiar. He smiled. "Is Alice here?"

_No. Are you her boyfriend?_ I asked in my head, pissed. Something about him struck me at first glance. He looked bright and social and charismatic, approachable and pleasant, even, not my kind of person. Social people are allergic to solitude, and solitude is my social forte.

"Excuse me?" I say aloud. "What's your business here?"

"I'm Armin Arlert." He said. He held up a maroon notebook with the letters _ADC_. "This is hers, I believe."

_Alice Danaerys Charday._

"She isn't here right now." I said. "I'll just give it to her."

"Thanks," he said.

"Okay." I said.

I was about to close the door when:

"Wait." He said.

"What?"

"I don't know your name." he said. I rolled my eyes. _Wasn't planning on it, idiot._ "I mean, I've seen you at Alice's party and around campus and shit..."

So that's where I saw him from. He was the guy with Mikasa and Jaeger at Alice's party. He was talking to a lot of people, typical social butterfly-slash-life of the party, and I was just in the corner, drinking coke zero, dressed head to toe in black.

_You never really liked how easy he made it look for people to like him._

"Julia Maigner, depressive antisocial shut-in dedicated to Tumblr and Red Bull." I snapped, in an unsuccessful attempt to get him to bugger off and stop talking to me. "Satisfied? Goodbye now."

I was about to shut the door again, when:

"Wait!"

"What?!" I whine.

"Okay, um..." he said. "Want to get coffee?"

"Excuse me?" I said. "What?"

"Want to get coffee?" he asked.

Um, you and I just met, and I don't even remember your name." I said.

"Armin." He said. "And you're Julia Maigner, depressive antisocial shut-in dedicated to Tumblr and Red Bull." He grinned proudly at himself for remembering.

"That's bold, and I can commend you for that." I said. "But no. I'm antisocial, depressive, what else...you think I would just say 'yes' to your fucking offer?! We've only know each other for a minute and now you're asking me this. That''s so fucking unrealistic. Also, I just got back from work."

"Where do you work?"

"The hipster cafe I assume you were about to take me to if I said yes to your offer. It would be really awkward to leave after my shift and come back after-" pause to check watch "-forty-seven minutes still wearing my uniform. So, that's a no, no thank you. I'm tired. And it's fucking late for coffee."

"It's just six pm." said Armin.

"My point exactly."

"Wait, you said you go on Tumblr?"

"Yes?" I said. "Please make it quick."

"If you go on Tumblr, then you probably go to sleep at 2 am," he said. "So it's not so late."

I sighed. "You're fucking persistent."

Yeah, this was fucking persistent. It's kind of annoying, and at the same time, pitying to watch him try.

All of a sudden, Alice popped out of nowhere. "Hey, guys!" she said.

"Oh, thank goodness! I said. "Make him go away." I pointed at Armin.

Alice looked at us. "I see you've met. Social Person, meet Antisocial Person. Antisocial Shut-in, meet Social Extrovert."

"I just asked if she wanted to go out for coffee." Said Armin. "Nothing to it."

"You ask every new person you meet that." said Alice. "Now, scooch-my sister's coming. And Armin, please leave. You're upsetting my roommate-slash-childhood friend."

"One last try." said Armin. "Okay, so, maybe not now, but coffee, anytime. Your say."

"...No."

"Can I have your number, then?"

"No! Get out!"

"I'm not even inside-"

"Just leave!" I said. "And don't stalk me!"

"Well, I know where you live, where you work, what you do for most of your waking moments, and I now people who know you." said Armin. "Best of all, I know your name-Julia Maigner."

"Never come back to this place. " I said. "You might be the prime reason I'm moving to my grandparents' place back in England."

"Back in England?" he said. "More info."

"Get out of here!" I yelled. "Ugh, blond people."

"Someday, Julia." said Armin. "Someday, we will get coffee. Or tea. Whichever."

"Never!"

This was legitimately hopeless. I was hopeless of getting rid of him and he was hopeless of getting me to hang out with him. I weep for the outcome of this situation.

A short girl with long red hair walked to our door. "Hi, Julia." she said.

"Hey, Marie." I said. "Come in."

Armin stopped her. "Hi, I'm Armin."

"Marie Charday." she said.

"So, you have information about her?" he asked, pointing in my direction.

"Yes." Said Marie. "But it's not gonna be cheap."

"Name your price."

"Fifty for basic information." she said, folding her arms across her chest. "Take it or leave it."

"Taking it." He said. "Tomorrow, 2 pm. You want coffee?"

"Blech. I hate coffee." She said. "Hot chocolate."

"Deal."

"Whoa, wait, no! No, stop, everybody, shut the fuck up-Freeze!" I said. "You are not going to coax/bribe information about me out of a seventeen-year-old girl! And as for you-" point at Marie "-You traitor! How can you do this to me!?"

"We could split the money." She said. "Think about it."

"Get in here." I said, pulling her in the room. "And as for you, Armin, go away. You two won't exchange anything. No info, no money, nothing.

I shut the door.

* * *

"Who was that?" asked Marie. "Stalker?"

"A few minutes ago, he was just a random guy who showed up outside our door asking for Alice. I thought her was, like, her boyfriend or something."

"Never." said Alice. "No boyfriend, ever."

Marie looked at her sister. "That's so unrealistic, Alice. I have a boyfriend."

"How many have you had?" said Alice. "Well, whatever. I don't care. And you, Julia, you're the first to say 'no' to his coffee offer."

"Oh. Well, did you say yes?"

"Yeah. He was with Jaeger and Mikasa."

"I do not understand this conversation." said Marie.

Suddenly, Alice jumps to her feet. "So!" she says. "Who wants to eat?"

"Me!" said Marie.

"Not me." I said. "It's Tumblr until 2 am time.

Alice sighed. Marie giggled.

"If I buy you a Red Bull, will you go with us?"

I sat up quickly at the mention of Red Bull. "Yes!"

"Okay, good. Change your clothes first, you're still in uniform."

* * *

I followed after them, holding a can of Red Bull.

"What should we eat?" asked Marie.

"I'm good with anything." I said. "You bought me a Red Bull."

"Correction," said Alice. "I bought you the Red Bull."

"Okay, scratch that. I'm good with any of Alice's choices. She bought me a Red Bull."

"Better. Now, who wants Japanese food?" said Alice. "I know a place."

"Me." I said.

"Blech. Not me." said Marie. "You know damn well I hate Japanese food."

"Come one, little sister." Encouraged Alice. "Beef teriyaki."

"No." said Marie.

They were both lost in their argument, and I wasn't paying attention.

All of a sudden, I bumped into someone. Tall, blond...oh, shit...

"Hey, Julia! It's you!" He said, smiling. "Sorry about that."

_There's that smile again, the smile you don't have._

"No harm." I said, holding up the can. "I still have my Red Bull."

Armin looked at me for a moment. "You said..."

I nodded. "I know what I said. I know what you said. I was there. You were there. Of course I remember, how could I not? I also remember what the doctor said on July 17, 2013."

He raised an eyebrow. "Doctor?"

"Never mind that." I said. "Alice bought me this-" hold up can "-so I'd go with her."

"Can I bribe you with Red Bull?" He asked.

"Bribe me for what, fuckass?" I said, frowning. "Sleeping with you?"

**(A/N:Oh, god, stop!)**

"Well, why not?" he asked, shrugging. "Wait, I can seriously do that?"

**(A/N:Stop! Stop it! Take all our money or something and you can leave _just stop!_)**

"Are you desperate?" I asked.

"Maybe."

**(A/N:The FBI should be knocking on our door any minute now.)**

"Then no, of course not. Are you that stupid or you're that naturally blonde?" I said. "Idiots."

**(A/N:Sounds like something you'd say. So after your painfully horrifying conversation, you're back to blatant racism. Did I mention? I never liked you, Julia. You were always a shut-in.)**

"Ouch," he said jokingly, then laughs. "Are you that antisocial or fucking racist?"

It's when I realize that I hate this guy with _passion._

I don't know what triggered it. Was it that he laughed, or even so much as _smiled_?

_When was the last time I smiled_?

I'm antisocial. I am sociopathic. I hate people. Or, rather, large crowds of them, really. It's normal for me to dislike human company.

_What did you expect from Julia Maigner?_

Why did I hate Armin more than I did other people? This wasn't the normal spark of dislike, this was hatred. Actual, burning hatred.

Why?

Is it because he's irritating? We've only had two conversations, earlier today, and right now. What was it about him I didn't like? Is it because, when we talked earlier, he was trying? _Actually_ trying to reach out and be social and be nice to me? Did I hate him because he tried?_  
_

No, that was something else...

Was I...jealous?

Jealous that he could do all these things-be approachable, be nice to people, _talk _to people, _smile_ at people-and I have to suffer sociopathic isolation?

_When was the last time you smiled, Julia?_

It's so hard! And him-

It's easy for him.

I clench my fists.

"Both." I reply to his supposedly rhetorical question. "Stop talking to me. I already lost my Redhead Sisters."

I frown, then take another glare at him before taking another swig of my Red Bull and turning away.

He notices, which makes him stop laughing.

"Wait!" He said, running after me. "Wait, Julia, what the hell?! Why do you hate me so much?"

_Ah, he notices. It's probably what makes him _try.

"It's not just you," I manage to say calmly, but my clenched fist was shaking from rage. "It's also everybody else. I don't do well with other people, haven't you noticed?"

_You probably haven't, because you're too busy trying to get me to be friends with you._

"What about Alice and her sister?"

_You really don't want to give up, do you?_

"I met them when I was nine, Armin. Even back then, I hated people." I said, continuing to walk away. "Just stop trying, Armin."

"Julia, wait-"

"Stop it!" I yelled, cutting him off. "Stop trying because I feel sorry for you! Stop trying because it makes me angry! It's hard for me to like someone! With all this trying-it's like you're forcing me to like you, and it's hard and painful and difficult. It makes me...it makes me hate you even more!

"What-why?"

I frantically wipe my tears and tug my hair in an odd tantrum. "Because you're fucking social and charismatic and I'm not! It's fucking petty and selfish and pathetic! _I'm_ pathetic! And it's all easy for you but it isn't for me, and I have to suffer these things that you don't have!" I screamed. "So take your ass somewhere else- away from me!"

I pushed past him. I already lost Alice and Marie in the crowd. My Red Bull spilled, but I don't care. My face was wet from tears and I felt heavy and empty at the same time.

_Like always._

_There's nothing in there but a cavity of icy frigid air._

_And now he knows._

_Do you feel better?_

Just as bad as all the others.

I rubbed my eyes and walked around, nowhere to go, no direction in particular.

I just sat on the pavement where not much people walked by. And then;

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Julia."

_That voice again._

"What the hell do you want now?!"

"Come with me?"

_A similar offer._

"This again, Arlert?!" I say. "No."

He was silent for a few moments, and then:

"If...If I buy you a Red Bull, will you go with me?"

I looked up at him, glaring. "Fuck you, Arlert."

He grins, then stops himself, and settles for a small smile.

_He must notice you dislike his smile as well._

He took my hand, but I pulled away. "Don't-don't hold my hand." I said.

He took my wrist, and we walked to a nearby Seven-Eleven.

* * *

He bought two cans of Red Bull and two cans of Mountain Dew. We sat down on the pavement outside the convenience store.

"So-You have issues." He said, opening a can of his Mountain Dew.

"Well...yeah. I'm a Tumblr person."

"You're not a regular Tumblr person. He said. "Sure, you hate interacting with other people except fellow Tumblr people on the internet and you don't eat much-"

"How did you know that?"

"You're really skinny. Seriously, do you live on chocolate-chip granola bars?"

"Oh." was all I said.

"Anyway, I think you have issues that are way broader that of a regular Tumblr person."

"You're knowledgeable."

"I had friends like that."

"Okay..." I said awkwardly.

"Just elaborate on your problems." he said.

"Well, okay, um...I have social anxiety. I may be sociopathic, I guess, I dunno. I just don't like being with other people. My brother took me to a doctor for that."

"And the emotions?"

"I'm depressive."

"I know." He says.

"I mean, I was really diagnosed, not in the sense I just say it because I have a particularly sad life."

"On July 17, 2013? What the doctor said?" said Armin.

I take a swig of Red Bull. "Good memory." I said. "Yeah. My mom and my dad...they got a divorce last year. The fights started when I was thirteen, they sent me away to live with my brother. And then the depression...God, it sucks..."

He awkwardly put an arm around me and pat my shoulder. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked. "We've only just met."

"My point exactly!" I said. I was already crying, tears on my cheeks. "You just seem...comfortable."

He sat closer, his blond hair brushing against my brown hair.

"I'd like to be your friend." he said. "Then we go for coffee."

I sipped some more Red Bull. "You're still onto that? Red Bull and Mountain Dew not enough for you?"

"That's how I get to know people, and that's how I get to know them." He said. "I'd like to know you."

"You kind of do already."

"I know some of you. Not all."

I thought for a moment. "Okay, let's make a deal. You'll experience what it's like to be my friend for a week. And on Sunday, you decide if you still want to have coffee with me. I won't even say no. But if you see how utterly horrid it is to be my friend, you're welcome to walk out on me. Your take."

"Deal." he says all to quickly. "How hard will it be?"

"First of all," I said, pushing him off me for a bit. Just a bit. "This is too close for comfort. And number two-Don't drink my Red Bull."

"I just bought you Red Bull." He said. "It's for you, which completely defeats the point of buying it in the first place if I tried to drink it because I don't even like Red Bull. You better not waste my money."

I raised the can. "Aye, aye, cap'n."

"Good," He said, nodding. "Doesn't that ever get you drunk?"

"Sometimes," I say. "I only got addicted since last year. I have sheer control over myself."

"Ah," he says, as if that explained everything. "Now, hold still- you got ugly tear stains."

He held up my chin and turned my face to face him, placing both of his hands on both sides of my face. He brushed his thumb slowly below my eye, following a trail of dry tears down to my cheeks and my chin.

"Okay, stop." I said, grabbing his wrist. "That is way too close for comfort."

"Right. Okay. Got it." He said. He pulled away from me. "So, the deal."

"Yeah, the deal. Starting tomorrow?"

"Sure." He said.

We stayed there for a few silent moments, until my phone rang.

I answered. "Hello?"

"_Julia, where are you?_" It was Alice.

"Sitting on the pavement outside Seven-Eleven with two cans of Red Bull."

"_Who's with you?_" She asked.

At that moment, before I could answer her, I heard what could only be Marie grabbing the phone from Alice.

"_- Marie! What the fu-_"

"_Julia! Where the hell are you?! I've been worried sick! Please don't tell me you're in danger! Stay where you are! We'll look for y-"_

Alice had grabbed the phone back from Marie. "_Okay, sorry about that. Who's with you?_

I looked at Armin. "Armin's with me."

That managed to get her in an awkward silence. I could feel her _smirking_ on the other end of the line.

"_You're with...Armin?_" she said.

"Yes." I said, frowning. "You want me to put him on the phone?"

"_Okay._" She said. I heard Marie giggle in the background.

"Wait, did you put me on speaker?"

"_No._" She said. "_Put him on the phone. Now._"

I looked at Armin. He looked at me. "What?" he said.

I handed him the phone. "Alice wants to talk to you."

He took it, then examined the neon blue line patterns on the silver-gray cover. "Did you, like, steal this from a time traveler?" he asked, smiling.

"Shut up and talk to Alice."

* * *

I didn't understand much of the conversation because I couldn't hear Alice.

"...Hey Alice...yeah, she's with me...she's fine! Julia's fine...How I got her to go with me-I bribed her with Red Bull...Yeah, okay I'll walk her...yes, ma'am, that's a detailed threat...yeah, okay, bye."

He hung up and gave me back my 'supposedly stolen from a time traveler' phone. "Detailed threat?" I said. "What did she say?"

"She said if I don't walk you home safe or attempt to rape you, she going to track us down and rip off my head, vomit down my neck, rip out my heart, show it to my head, set my body on fire and drag my burnt corpse down with her to hell and use it to beat the shit out of the devil." he said. "Along those lines."

"Gotta say," I said, opening my second Red Bull. "I'd really love to see that happen."

"You want me to beat you when I walk you home?"

"You want this can down your throat?"

"No, no." he said, holding his hands up defensively. "I'm good."

"Good. Now- Is that Alice?" I said, pointing to a girl with red hair wearing a cardigan and a familiar gray beanie.

"I think so." He said.

The girl walked up to me and Armin. "So here you were."

"Have you had dinner?" I asked. "Because good, now we can go home."

"Wait," She said. "You haven't eaten."

"I don't need to." I said.

"Yeah, she don't need to." said Armin.

Alice put her hands on her hips. "So, taking sides? Do you like, love each other now after-" pause to check watch "-an hour of sitting together outside a convenience store?"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, Alice, I love him and want noting more that to keep him in my closet for all eternity." I said sarcastically. "Where's your sister?"

"Buying ice cream. She really didn't like Japanese food."

"She warned you." I said.

"Eh," she said. "Let's just get her on the way home."

* * *

**So, 5,000 words for one chapter? That's an achievement!**

**We'll probably be reported and flamed for racism and other shit.**

******I promise, the next chapters will be shorter!**

**BTW, we don't own the cover photo! Credits to artist!**

**Julianne Hertford will probably kill us for this. It's just to give you an idea of Older!Armin.**

**Thanks, my Lovelies!**

**It's Cupcake!**


End file.
